


Changes

by chrissy2



Category: Dawn of the Planet of the Apes (2014), Rise of the Planet of the Apes (2011)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 13:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3291401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrissy2/pseuds/chrissy2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Blue Eyes reaches maturity, he faces lots of changes in his life. First comes the scar, then a new brother, attraction, disagreements with his father and conflicting views on humans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lonely.

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, I do not own the 'Planet Of The Apes' franchise.
> 
> I'm facing the changes of adulthood in my life right now, and I think me writing about the uncertaincies and fears through another character will help :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading!

Blue Eyes was mostly mature, but not quite mentally. Not yet. His wide, worrying eyes showed this large sensitivity from within.

 _He's conflicted,_ Caesar signed to Cornelia, who was lying down.

She had been lying down a lot recently. Not sure why.

 _Blue Eyes?_ his queen signed back.

He nodded.  _I was too when I was his age, even though my life was very different._  He remembered how lonely he was when he lived as a domestic animal. Will was very loving and gave him all the comfort and security he needed, but he had not met any other apes for many years.

It was like sufficating on a sophisticated, alien planet.

 _I was very lonely,_ he continued. _And even though I knew a lot, there was still a lot I did not understand._

_Like what?_

_Father had a companion and I felt jealousy. I was jealous even though I was happy for him. I was jealous of her, jealous that he had someone and I did not._

Caesar looked down at his ape followers from his tower, watching them continue on with their lives. While crowds of newborns, younglings, and adults were interacting with each other, Blue Eyes was not interacting with anyone.

He was where he usually was: Sitting alone by the fire pit, sharpening a spear.

_Even though he has a different life, with apes all around, he is always alone._

Cornelia reached for his hand. _You like to be alone a lot too._

He smirked. _That is true. Even so, I want Blue Eyes to have friends._

The queen thought for a moment, then smiled: _Talk to Maurice. Or Rocket. You and Rocket can take Blue Eyes and Ash to hunt. Maybe Ash will become his friend._


	2. Friend.

Koba walked over to the lonely Blue Eyes by the fire pit. _Alone again?_ the older ape signed.

Oh, no.

 _Yes_ , Blue Eyes signed apathetically. He really didn't like talking about his loneliness.

He had already heard enough from his mother, father, Maurice and now Koba? Come on. First of all, it wasn't that bad. Sometimes it was painful, but not all the time.

And really, he didn't know why he was so withdrawn. Maybe he was just shy.

Maybe he  **enjoyed** being alone.

Or maybe not.

He didn't know.

He needed to do what he always did: Withdraw from everyone and think about the matter.

Or maybe that was the problem.

Maybe he thought too much.

**Ugh.**

It was painful now.

Koba sat down beside him. _Is something wrong? You are alone a lot._

He answered honestly. _I do not know._

 _I feel regret_ , Koba also confessed honestly and sadly.

_Why regret?_

_I was born in cage. I played in cage. When I was your age, I still in cage. Never went outside. No friends. Do not remember mother, father..._

Blue Eyes had heard many things about the generation before him, when apes were slaves to humans. He couldn't imagine it. _Father told me._

Koba nodded. _Caesar freed me._ He then pointed to the crowds of newborns, younglings and adults. _Caesar freed them._

Then he pointed to Blue Eyes. _You **born** free. Make friends, Blue Eyes. Enjoy your freedom. Be not sad and alone._

At that moment, Caesar walked up to the fire pit. Koba bowed to his king and Blue Eyes stood up in respect.

 _Come,_ Caesar signed to his son. _Hunting with Rocket and Ash._


	3. Hunt.

It was an awkward meeting of the fathers and sons, awkward for Ash and Blue Eyes anyway. It always was.

Caesar and Rocket would sign each other, communicating almost immediately, while Ash and Blue Eyes would awkwardly glance at each other and try to avoid contact afterwards.

Whether the hunt was a long ordeal or a productive use of their time depended on their attitudes. Blue Eyes tried to think it productive. Hunting could be boring but it was for food, and food was always a necessity.

And he would never admit this under torture, but he really didn't like killing other animals. Whenever he would spear a fragile deer and had to watch it squirm about helplessly: It just hurt him.

But over time, he learned to overcome the guilt.

He didn't know how Ash felt about it.

 _Ready?_ Caesar signed to Rocket.

_Ready._

The four apes walked out of the village, climbed the trees and swung down the beginning of their usual route in silence. All of sudden, Caesar stopped at one branch and was left dangling.

Rocket stopped because Caesar stopped. Ash made a land on the nearest branch and so did Blue Eyes.

 _Caesar?_ Rocket signed.

_Ash, Blue Eyes._

The boys' heads perked up at attention.

_Go to river. Spear fish._

For about three seconds, the boys were quiet: He wanted them to work together?

_Ash and Blue Eyes very big now. Must hunt on your own._

Ash and Blue Eyes glanced at each other through the branches, both young apes just as shocked as the other: The hunt immediately went from productive to an ordeal. It's not that he didn't like Ash - he was just shy when it came to those around his age. Blue Eyes could talk to old, wise apes like Maurice and Koba all day long, but younglings were different.

Now he knew his problem.

Blue Eyes answered for the both of them when Ash continued to remain quiet. _Yes, father._


	4. Fight.

The boys separated from their fathers, Blue Eyes leading the both of them east to the river. When they swung out of sight, Rocket signed, _Friends?_

His king nodded. _Yes. Blue Eyes is lonely. Knows nobody his age._

Ash, on the other hand, did know a few younglings. He was already wooing young girls. Maybe the younglings would interact with Blue Eyes if they weren't intimidated by him.

He was the son of the Ape Leader - a Prince, to be exact.

What happened if they made him mad?

Now Rocket felt bad for the young prince: _I did not know._

 _Let us see how this turns out._ Caesar finally signed, then led them away in the opposite direction.

The ape king and Rocket were able to capture two rabbits before a lone Ash swung their way. The confused elders watched as he let himself fall to the ground before them. _Father._

_Ash? Where's Blue Eyes?_

He look away for a moment, as if ashamed. _I don't know._

Rocket stepped a little closer. _What do you mean you don't know?_

_He just ran off._


	5. River.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, sorry about the two-year gap ^^; Hopefully, the same tone and mood will catch up.

It was Caesar's turn to step up. A hint of panic was clear in his eyes, but he tried his best to keep his demeanor. Being young meant being unpredictable. He wanted to ask  _what_ and _how,_ but he had to find the missing ape first: _Which direction did he go?_

Ash looks up to his leader with a mix of emotions as well, confused and yet thankful he did not ask about the details. Not yet, anyway. **_I may have provoked him. I'm sorry._**

 ** _Maybe, maybe not,_** Caesar waits. **_Neither of you may understand. We'll discuss this later._**

Ash turns in the direction in which he came, from the river, as their Fathers instructed, and points: _West. Down river flow._

The Fathers and Young One swing down west, Ash in the lead.

As soon as Caesar hit the beach of the water, he started looking around and calling: "Son! Blue Eyes!"

Caesar's growing concern was bubbling inside everyone there. Something didn't feel right. They went further and further along the stream.

At this bubbling panic, Rocket finally turns to his son: "What did you do?" 

 _Nothing!_ Ash signed, his head shaking.

"Son!" Caesar's cry interrupts Rocket and Ash. Their King starts climbing the rocks further down the flow. "Hold on! Try to grab something!"

Rocket and his son can already sense what has happened before they can see and the sound of the Prince's cries for help cut through the open air and echo into the trees, scaring some birds and the bursting through their bubbling panic.

Ash beats his father to the top of the next large river rock and sees a flailing Blue Eyes among the rapid waves, helpless against the tide: _Blue Eyes!_

They have to think fast: Before them, above the river rocks is a tree branch that has stretched out over to the waters. They must have all been thinking the same thing because after Ash follows their Fathers. Ash is already way ahead of them.

The vine at the end of the branch is loose and ready to be tossed into the flow.


End file.
